Customers of various services often access information from the service providers via interactive voice response (IVR) systems. For example, a customer may call a particular telephone number, interact with an IVR system via voice communications and obtain the desired information. However, when the desired information is relatively lengthy or involves multiple pieces of information, it is often difficult for the customer to easily obtain all of the desired information via voice responses from the IVR system. Service providers may also send electronic communications, such as email messages or text messages, to customers' mobile devices to provide information of interest. For example, a service provider may send a text message to a customer at the end of a billing cycle with information identifying the amount owed for the month. However, when customers are looking for particular information regarding their account, it is often difficult for the customers to obtain the desired information in an efficient manner via a text message.